Steamy
by nikkinor
Summary: His eyes quickly take in every curve, edge and patch of skin that’s visible to him he’s not about to let a moment like this pass by without memorizing every bit of her.


Title: Steamy

Rating: K+

Paring: Kate/Gibbs

Series: None, this is a one shot fic.

Summary: "His eyes quickly take in every curve, edge and patch of skin that's visible to him; he's not about to let a moment like this pass by without memorizing every bit of her."

Disclaimer: NCIS doesn't belong to me, and it never will. Cause if I did, then Ari would come back to kill Jenny.

Spoilers: None.

A/N: A thanks to Dreamer20715 for betaing. And this is for the all-time best Kibbs writer, ever! For Mindy.

---------------

His foot scuffs against the cheap cream carpet, some of the dark brown dirt wiping off of his shoe and falling onto the light colored flooring. He walks further down the narrow hallway, slowly making his way to his room and continuing to leave small dirt spots on the floor from his crime scene boots. He doesn't care if he leaves this place with a tiny bit of a mess; he doesn't have to live here for more then a few more days. He lightly pinches the bridge of his nose, trying his best to relieve some of the frustration he had been bottling up.

This case was getting to him; they just couldn't find the dirt bag, and he was beating himself up about it. Lieutenants die, murderers get away with killing, but he couldn't let this one go. She had a family, two kids in Elementary school, a loving husband who had plans for an eleventh anniversary dinner. He didn't want her murderer to get away free.

He keeps walking along the corridor, slowly and tiredly. A week away from home working a case that seemed to be getting harder every day was starting to take it's toll on him. He can't stay awake all night looking at crime scene photos and discussing motives for murder as easily as he could ten years ago, and he is pushing himself too hard and he just wants to get this all done with.

They'd wasted too much time already. Running here and there and everywhere in between, ordering search warrants and interrogating everyone they could find that could have been involved with Lisa Canard's murder. And all it had done was throw away their time and take away several nights of sleep. He could honestly say they were farther from finding her killer then when they had started the case.

His feet shuffle a bit more on the carpet and they discard even more dirt onto the floor.

He stops at the bathroom door when he hears the water running. He steps a little closer to the door and hears the faint humming under the vicious stream of clean water. He can almost feel the heat of the shower where he's standing and he looks down to see the light steam escaping from under the thin wooden door. An off-key warble reaches his ears and he smiles to himself as he recognizes Kate's muffled voice behind the door.

He shouldn't have stopped at the door; he shouldn't have realized it was Kate. He's having dirty little thoughts about her now. Dirty, dirty little scenes involving hot water and steamy kisses against off-white tiles in an old Marine housing bathroom. He hears the water shut off and he can almost imagine her bare body walking around the cramped blue and white bathroom. He looks around and hopes that DiNozzo wasn't around to see him staring at the closed door in front of him. The last thing he needs is to be indebted to Tony for not telling Kate he had been listening to her take a shower.

He thinks about finishing his walk to his bedroom and getting a little bit of sleep while he can, but he just wants to stay here and wait by the door until she comes out; maybe even get a strong whiff of the strawberry shampoo he can barely smell from here. He wants one more small taste of Katie Todd before he has to surrender to the tugging feeling of drowsiness. He might be staring at the door, but his eyes can almost see her behind the slender barrier of oak separating him from her.

The door is pulled open and the small amount of steam that had been slipping out turned into a huge gust of heated vapors. All she's wearing is a towel and all those dirty little thoughts he was having before just got twice as worse. He gulps as he sees that her hand clutched to her chest in a tangled bunch of cloth is the only thing holding the fabric up.

His eyes quickly take in every curve, edge and patch of skin that's visible to him; he's not about to let a moment like this pass by without memorizing every bit of her. Her skin is red from the intense heat of the shower but her cheeks stand out and are as flushed as they could possibly be.

He can smell the rich strawberry shampoo he'd come to love and know her by; her own special fragrance. She takes his gaze and holds it as they stand only a foot away from each other, close enough to almost feel the other's increased heartbeat and definitely close enough to feel the other's heavy breath on their bodies.

She slowly swallows and pulls her gaze from him. "Can I get by?" Her voice is somewhat shaky and she's pulling that towel closer to her body by the second. She is embarrassed and he's just taking in every bit of it.

He mumbles a quick, "Sorry," and takes a few steps back, giving her just enough space to walk by him so she can head for the refuge of her own private room.

She moves quickly past him and her shoulder brushes lightly against his chest as she sprints between the wall and him. They both feel the tiny spark that runs through them with the contact, but she ignores it and he savors it.

He turns as she walks further down the hall and opens the door to her room. She can't help but take a second to pull the towel closer around her slender frame and give him a good outline of what hides behind the soft material. He can't take his eyes off the graceful sway of her hips and the beautiful slenderness of her legs, the deep swoop in the back of her towel gives him a stunning look at her lower back and the shortness of the towel allows his eyes to travel reasonably far up her leg.

She closes the door with a slight 'thud' as she goes to hide away from the rest of the world. He sighs and turns around once again to check for peeking eyes that would be able to tell mixed up stories of what had just happened. He carries on with his previous mission to get to his room and go to bed, moving just a little slower then before so he has time to engrave the image of Kate in only a towel permanently into his brain.

He was going to have really good dreams tonight.


End file.
